Bittersweet
by Cool Bubblegum
Summary: Sometimes, the best moments in life are bittersweet.


**Hi! This is my first A:TLA fanfic and my second overall fanfic. I'm a huge fan of the series. The idea for this story came into my head during one boring day of school, and just wouldn't go away. This story is rated T for mild language, but mostly just to be on the safe side. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

A small gasp instantly awakened him in the night. Years of banishment and months of being on the lam with his uncle had caused him to be quite a light sleeper. Zuko turned his head sharply to the side, his golden eyes looking worriedly at his pregnant wife.

"Mai?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Any drowsiness had left him by now. She gasped, placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

"It can't be," she whispered quietly, her normally monotonic voice tinted with worry. Zuko squinted his eyes in concern, the hand tightening on her shoulder. "It's too early."

"What can't be? Mai? Mai what's wrong?" Her eyes closed in pain, her body tightening before her muscles relaxed one by one.

"Zuko, I think it's time," she spoke slowly, carefully weighing each word. Zuko's eyes widened in shock. No, it was way too early. Mai was just barely 8 months pregnant-the baby wasn't due for a little over a month. Suddenly, he was aware of the cold wetness on the bed, presumably from Mai's water breaking.

"But-it's too early," he stated numbly. Mai fixed him a steely gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't think the baby knows that," she snapped. Zuko nodded dumbly, already half way out of the bed.

"I'll go get somebody," he said, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Zuko sat on a bench outside the room he shared with Mai, Aang and Sokka on either side of him. He was glad the two-along with their families-recently arrived for a visit to the Fire Nation. There was nobody he trusted with Mai more at this time than Katara and Suki.

Another bloodcurdling scream erupted from the room again, causing Zuko to jump. From the corner of his eye, he noticed his two friends exchange worried glances, but he paid them no heed-his mind was on Mai and the baby. Were they alright? What was happening in there? It pained him to no end that he couldn't be there, comfort his wife through this and immediately see his child.

"Hey man," Sokka said comfortingly, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Its going to be alright." Aang fervently nodded his head in agreement, hoping to help his friend in whatever way he could.

"It's just so early," Zuko breathed, wincing as another scream came from the room. "And Mai's pregnancy wasn't exactly easy." Aang nodded sympathetically. The Fire Lady's pregnancy had been anything but easy, with the threat of miscarriage never too far from anyones minds. Aang felt he understood what Zuko was going through, having been in Zuko's place three times before. But there was a major difference, and he was painfully aware-the well being of his wife and children had never been in as much question.

"She's strong Zuko," Aang said, knowing his friend needed to be reminded. "Nothing is going to happen." Zuko looked up at him, hope filling his eyes.

"Promise?" He asked, his voice sounding about as fragile as glass and as innocent as a child. It hurt Aang, to see the strong, powerful leader of a a nation, a man whom he considered an older brother, so nearly broken. Briefly, the avatar locked eyes with Sokka, skepticism clouding his eyes. He turned his gaze back to Zuko, his eyes taking a look of assurance, despite the uncertainty that flowed through his veins.

"Promise."

* * *

Dawn had fallen upon the Fire Nation, and the screams of child birth still ringing throughout the palace. Was this even normal? For childbirth to last this long? It had been over a whole day since Mai had woken him to tell her their child was coming. The shadows of the sun and moon bounced around the corridor. The sun had already sat once, and was rising for the second time since he'd been here. Looking to either side of him, he couldn't help the ghost of a smile that danced on his lips as he took in the sleeping figures of his friends. A light trail of drool dangled from Aang's mouth, how it hadn't fallen to the ground, Zuko was unsure. On his other side, Sokka was mumbling some nonsense about Appa and Foo-Foo Cuddly Puffs. Who the hell was that anyways?

Had he himself fallen asleep like his friends? Had he eaten, or even moved, in that time? He wasn't sure, but he doubted it. He couldn't really remember anything from the past couple of hours except for worry and confusion. Worry. For Mai. For the baby. His brow creased as a multitude of unwelcome thoughts stormed into his mind. But Aang's promise rang clear-Nothing is going to happen. Mentally, he repeated his new mantra over and over in his head.

"Hmm?" Aang mumbled, his muddy brown eyes opening. "What was that?" Well, at least hethought he'd only been saying the words in his mind. Sokka's eyes opened as well, he stretched and looked around. Mentally (or at least he hoped mentally, he couldn't really be sure anymore), Zuko slapped himself for waking his friends. They didn't have to be here, they were only doing this for him. He opened his mouth to say something. To thank them for being there. For comforting and supporting him. Before a word could come out, the door swung open, revealing a weary, yet smiling Katara, Suki following close behind. Zuko didn't waste a second, quickly making his way to the room where his wife and baby were. He had seen all he needed, Katara had smiled and smiles were only used when something good happened. What he hadn't seen though, was the the heartbreaking head shake she directed towards her husband and brother. Nor had he seen the single tear that fell down her cheek.

* * *

Something was wrong. She had known it when her water broke, and during her labor. Thinking back on it, she'd had a feeling something would go wrong for a while. Each of her previous pregnancies had been nothing short of a horror, plagued with insomnia, severe vertigo-and all ending before the third month. She'd nearly bled out from her last miscarriage. When nothing but her cravings had been unusual, seeds of worry were planted. When her pregnancy lasted over three months, the seeds had grown into full worry. Each night, with her hand protectively draped over her ever growing stomach, she had pictured everything that could go wrong. Two heads. A tail. Stillborn.

Now that her child was safely in her arms, her fears were quenched. Her baby was perfect- ten fingers, ten toes, one head, no tails (she'd checked) and a crown of thick, black hair. It really was bittersweet. That was her own fault really, she had to admit. The healers had warned her of the risks of another pregnancy. But she'd forged ahead, eager to have a child.

The door suddenly swung open, she looked up, a rare, genuine smile on her face. With some effort, she beckoned her husband to the bed. He quickly made his way to the bed, kneeling on the side of the bed near his wife and child. Hardly fitting for the Fire Lord, but neither really cared about that right now. Silently, the two new parents stared in wonder at the sleeping babe, their own creation.

"It's a girl," she said softly, not wanting to break the serenity of the moment.

"She's so tiny," her husband marveled. At that moment, the small baby opened her eyes, revealing golden orbs reminiscent of her father.

"She knows her daddy's voice," Mai remarked in amusement. Zuko beamed with pride.

"What should we name her?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the newest addition to his family. Mai was silent for a moment. They hadn't actually discussed names, the birth being sometime away in their minds, and frankly, they hadn't wanted to get their hopes up in case the unthinkable happened. It was hard, to find a name that would be right for their daughter, the embodiment of perfection in both their eyes. Out of all the possibilities, one name specifically stood out in her mind since her daughter had been placed in her arms. She just didn't know how her husband would take her first choice.

"What about Ursa?" she suggested. Zuko smiled an appreciative smile at his wife, before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Princess Ursa." He said, a large smile on his face. The young parents turned the expression to their small daughter.

A wave of exhaustion Mai had only felt once before suddenly hit her like a brick wall. Was this it? Was this all the time she would have with her husband and her little one? In the pit of her stomach, she knew the answer to both of these questions was yes.

"Zuko," she said slowly, staring intently at her husband.

"Hmm?" He asked, his attention still on Ursa, who was gripping her father's finger. She laughed inwardly.

"You know I love you, right?" Zuko smiled even brighter, but his attention remained on Ursa.

"Of course I know Mai," he replied, happiness evident in his voice. "And I love you." Mai smiled, as black spots slowly began to cloud her vision. Leaning her head back, she rested it on the bed's headboard.

"Make sure Ursa knows that I always loved her," Mai spoke, struggling with each word. Zuko's head snapped up, carefully studying his wife as if it were the first time he ever really saw her.

"Mai?" He said quietly, noting the beads of sweat, paleness and exhaustion that surrounded his wife.

"Promise me," she commanded. Zuko nodded quickly.

"Of course I will," he answered. "But you'll be there to let her know yourself, right Mai?" She would have smiled at the childlike tone his voice had taken, if she wasn't so exhausted.

"Zuko," she said, her voice sounding breathy. "I'm not going to live another minute." She had always been blunt, why should that change now? His eyes widened in shock. He pressed himself against the bed, gently holding his wife's shoulder as he had so many times in the past.

"Mai," his voice broke, tears forming in his eyes. She couldn't bear to see him like this. So broken. All because of her. But she continued to look at him, this was serious and she needed to get these words out. Needed to know he understood.

"I love you Zuko," she said quietly, feeling life slip out of her with each labored breath she took. No, not now. She refused to die before she got all of this out. "I love you so much. Never forget that. Everything I've ever done since I've met you, was for you. You have to be strong, don't cry for me too much. You have to eat, take care of yourself. You have a nation and a baby to care for. Oh, Ursa. Gosh, I love her so much. Make sure that she knows that, alright? Make sure she knows who I am, who her mother was. Promise me all this."

"Mai," his voice broke as tears swam down his face.

"Promise me," she forced out. He nodded.

"I promise." She forced a small smile on her face, and with the last of her strength brought a small hand to her husbands cheek and pulled her baby closer to her with her other arm.

"I love you." She said to her two favorite people, as cool darkness finally caught up to her.

"Mai?" Zuko said, tears clouding his vision. He buried his face in her cold shoulder, tears quickly streaming down his face as sobs wrecked his body. This was not possible. His wife couldnot be dead, be gone. This wasn't right. They were supposed to be together forever, live old and die together. She couldn't just leave like this. Where were the years he'd been promised? The decades of love and memories the two would share? How could he go on? How would he be able to survive without her? A soft cry escaped Mai's arms. He jumped in surprise, turning to look at the source of the noise. Soft wails escaped Ursa's small pink mouth. Ursa. Guilty, he realized he'd forgotten about her. Forgotten about his own child, what type of father would do that? Gently, he picked up his daughter from his wife's arms, taking care to support her head.

"Shh darling," he whispered softly. She opened her golden eyes and into her father's similar colored ones, her cries turning into a soft gurgle. It amazed him really, how all his anguish could be somewhat negated by the small baby in his arms. It was still there, but negated by the love he felt for this child that was only minutes old. By the urge to protect her, always be there. He wondered faintly why Mai wasn't worried about his love Ursa after…after what just happened. Uncle had often talked about how his own wife had made him promise to love and look after Lu Ten shortly before she died from childbirth, fearful he would blame the young babe for her death. But in the deepest part of his mind, he knew the answer. It was simple- Mai knew he couldn't. Even if he tried, he knew it'd all be in vain. Nothing would ever come between his love for Ursa-period. Zuko looked down at his daughter, a sad, gentle smile as he rocked her gently in his arms. "Daddy's here."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. **


End file.
